Talk:Red vs. Blue Timeline
Most importance Ok...if this is supposted to be the most important things, then...a lot of the stuff here could actually be removed, or at least condensed, seeing as most important would deal less with individuals and more with larger events that caused shit to happen. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 23:42, November 11, 2012 (UTC) It's for everything so people can understand everything that goes on. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 23:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Western Gen, Thats exactly what I did, but Nightfire added stuff like "York damages left eye" or "Wash sees C.T talking to Insurrectionist" and other stuff. I don't really want this Timeline to just list episode summaries. TheBluester (talk) 23:53, November 11, 2012 (UTC) York damaging his eye is a pretty big event in the series and I believe it to be noteworhty as it limited his eye sight, which in turn, resulted in his death because of it. As for Wash seeing CT, that regards her association with the Insurrection, kind of another important factor in the series. Why would we not add events like that? Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) The events you listed are a little bit to focused on individuals maybe you shouldn't put it as its on bullet (I put it in the same bullet as the training event). And C.T. and Washington was fine, my mistake. But some stuff did not seem important enough to put in the timeline, like the Freelancer Class. TheBluester (talk) 00:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, now I see what you mean. I removed a few independent ones (Maine's headaches) and combined others (York's eye injury). Sigma learning about Metastability is technically the kick-off of Maine's AI rampage, though. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Right, maybe it was the way it was worded. Try getting rid of the "and creates the Meta symbol, when the class is over" That part sounded like a summary of what happened instead of a key event. TheBluester (talk) 00:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I removed the last part and combined the sentence. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Season 3 This page is gonna be messed up when Church goes back in time. Oh and for future reference, the reds and blues never went to the future right? TheBluester (talk) 00:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ...they say they didn't but really I have no fucking clue, with how much they messed around with time. Probably be better not to say they did though. '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|'ϭ€№']]♠''' 00:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we can put it in parenthesis and clarify it when we reach the Revelation storyline. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, and im cool with adding Future Church into those sections. When we get to season 3 we can just say "see Pre- Blood Gulch Chronicles and Arrival section" or something like that. TheBluester (talk) 00:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Please Can someone else please work on this timeline? TheBluester (talk) 04:12, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Church's Time Travel Answer & Other Stuff I was thinking, that once we get to the season 3 arc, we go back to the past season arc and add in a indented bullet after (or under) things that Chuch has caused. That way we know the the normal bullets "occured" in season 1 and 2, while the indented bullets are what "occured" in Season 3, like what Church did at that time and how he caused the event overall. Also I was thinking to add in something about Church and Gamma being sent far into the past either in Prior to Blood Gulch ''or Project Freelancer. They did meet thousands of year ago in reality, so I want to know if I am aloud to do this. Finally I was thinking of calling the Season 3 arc ''New Place, New Time. I think it fits what happened in that arc. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 21:13, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, am I know the only one working on editing this thing? At least someone respond to my idea and tell me if it will work or not. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 20:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Church and Gamma met the same time the explosion happened. TheBluester (talk) 21:40, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Pics? Okay so i don't know if pics would be such a good idea for a timeline because there is so much going on, it would be hard to find a picture to match a specific section. Maybe you could put a picture of the location where a majority of the section takes place, that could work. TheBluester (talk) 23:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I dont think adding pics would be confusing, we could simply add pics that relate to an event. For example, for the Sarcophagus mission, we could add this pic: For the Freelancer attack in space we could add this: These pics summarize the events taking place as well as set the location. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:42, December 28, 2012 (UTC) That's good. I originally thought of getting a pic of a group of characters most involved, but I see that you two got better ideas. I actually think oo7nightfire might have the better solution. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 23:51, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I forgot, its almost no problem for the Freelancer backstory, but the machinima. If you can make it work then it should be cool TheBluester (talk) 23:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay the images are going excellent because of nightfire, but we need to make sure that all major characters of a certain saga are shown. I just want to bring that up because York is a character not shown in any images of Project Freelancer Saga. If we can't do that that's fine but it could help. Also minor characters or objects can be an exception if they affect the story overall like Allison pr the sword. From: 18:22, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, if there's no room, there's no image. The page will become cluttered if there was. I also don't think we really need to have "ALL" major characters. The images are to show events, not characters; it would be difficult to add in images of a character just to introduce them in the timeline, unless it was a character like Doc, since his 1st appearance had a significant change in the story. York wouldn't really be included in the PF section since he didn't make a significant change (like Doc, Sister, or the Alien). He would have images in "Tex's Lone Adventures" since he was a big part of those events. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Recovery One Problem Good new is though we are roughly half way through with the timeline in text and images are coming in nicely. However, I've noticed a major problem. During Season 5, the mini-series Recovery One is occuring at the same time. Does anyone have any idea how to fix this or where to put it? The timeline needs to stay consistent, but with both events occuring at same time...it's just worrying me that's all. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 02:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) We can place it directly after "Sister's Arrival", in order to jump right into Reconstruction after the BGC events end. Why; I don't know, just a suggestion. Or we could just add it after Omega's Final Assault to make things simple. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:19, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Minor question. Just a quick question regarding the Caboose quote at the top of the article. It currently says "Time, line?". Should it not be an ellipsis instead? An ellipsis is three small dots that call for a slight pause in speech or any form of text, and are often used to suggest breaks in speech or momentary silences. A comma doesn't signify a large pause, and is used to mark grammatical divisions, which is not the case here as the character themselves pauses during speech. Commas are used in between clauses and for grammatical divisions, so I would say that an ellipsis (...) would be more appropriate? It's not really an issue, but I think the timeline looks great considering how messed up some of the events in RvB have been (Travelling to the 'future', Gamma sending Church into the past) Socksucker (talk) 22:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I totally agree. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:44, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Subsection Titles After the latest section I added, I began thinking of names for each subsection and want to know what others think. I believe these are the titles they should have: 1.27 Epsilon Unit Chronicles (because it's a similar title to BGC, which is what Epsilon is reliving) 1.28 MIA (because it's the mini-series title and is fine) 1.29 The Wall (because I think the mini-series title is too long and this sums up what happens in it) 1.30 Salvation (because Tex finally reaches peace and it seems the world is ending but Epsilon is being rescued instead) 1.31 Searching for the Director (because the teams and Carolina are searching for the Director) 1.32 Redemption (because Carolina and the teams redeem themselves, while Carolina and Epsilon are given second chances. Also the Director takes his own life due to guilt and depression, 'redeeming' himself) From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 18:45, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Episode's I'm a big Red vs. Blue fan but I'm thinking we should add the Episode Name's to the Timeline to help user's get onto the Episodes pages.Bestboy7850 (talk) 18:53, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Uhhhh...that doesn't make sense I noticed that that under prior to freelancer, it lists the oversight sub commite having granted lenoard permission of operation, and later during AI implantation that the commite is formed and Hangrove becomes a member...Chibifoxkit (talk) 05:28, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Didn't notice that, the latter part needs to be changed. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:41, August 9, 2015 (UTC)